Talk:Alli Bhandari/@comment-24009527-20140129181249
Sorry I need to mega-rant today. "The World I Know" Featured Alli at her absolute worst (Drew too), I don't know what the writers ultimate goal was for Alli's character, but by now it's a complete and utter failure. The WHOLE ENTIRE PREMISE of Alli's relationship with Leo is RIDICULOUS. It makes me want to ram by head through my laptop's monitor to see her after moving pass so much, to why she's ready to compromise her entire future for the sake of Leo who has/is. 1. Followed her to Canada. ( Creepy as hell.) 2. Abused her multiple times. ( I even recall Alli saying after an incident that she won't be one of those girls who goes back to her abuser again and again and again. Only to go back . . .again . .and again . . .and again.). 3. Controlling and manipulative. To name a few. "I HAVE changed! It's just that all this bad stuff just keeps happening to me!" Is absolutely wrong. Granted it's usually not her entire fault to some of the situations she finds herself in, but it speaks volumes to how little she understands how her own choices ultimately play a factor in almost every dilemma she finds herself in. I wish abuse on NO ONE and Alli is definitely the victim in the abuse with Leo, however her poor judgement and inability to learn from . . .ANYTHING. is on 100% full display in this whole pairing. It's so frustrating to see her keep going backwards in her life. 1 step forward . .3 steps backwards. Repeat. All the worse, now that she's not a young kid anymore. Rewind to before this Alli/Leo crap. Her future is promising, Clare's beaten cancer, her relationship with her parents is fine, etc. But, forget all that lets go to Paris with Leo as he's deported! The very sad part to me, that transcends beyond Alli is that there are really people like that in the world, who really don't gain any wisdom from the experiences they go through. As common as people feeling validated and defined by their relationships is, by now the fact that it hasn't clicked for Alli that it isn't healthy is a shame. Am I honestly supposed to believe once Alli graduates, that she's gonna be ready to take on the world and overcome the challenges she may face? When her parents can't bail her out. Or when Clare can't be her voice of reason all of the time. At her core, Alli in my opinion is the epitome of people who have everything going for them in life. Talent, brains, good upbringing, etc. But fall for every pit, pothole, speedbump, and roadblock in life. Some of which could have been easily avoidable, and Alli has and probably will post-graduation make her life so much more difficult than it has to be. Sorry for the rant, but that episode made me want to perform all sorts of facedesks.